Kingdom Hearts: Free Writes
by storyreader900
Summary: This is just a compalition of stories that I wrote for Kingdom Hearts. I never finished them, but if I decide to finish them, I'll let people who read them know. Enjoy!


Ch1

"Alexsas! Wake up!" Dad yelled up to me.  
I groaned and rolled over, falling off the bed with a yelp. "Owwww..." I mumbled and sat up, rubbing my head.  
"I take it that means you're up?" My sister stood in my doorway.  
"Yeah, I am." I got up, walked over to my closet, and dug through my clothes.  
"Are you sure you're doing okay?"  
I sighed and stopped searching to look at her. "Emma, I'm fine. Go get dressed. We have to head to school in a few minutes."  
She nodded and left.  
I looked at the shirt I was holding. _She's only totally worried because of my dreams. I don't even understand them. I mean, what's with them? _I sighed and resumed my search. _I still can't think of that boys name and I know that I know it! It's like it's just avoiding me. _  
I pulled on my t-shirt and shorts, grabbed my thin sweater, brushed my hair, and went downstairs. "Morning, Dad."  
"Hey," he said from his spot at the table, drining his coffee. "Hey, Emma."  
"Hi, Dad. C'mon, Alexsas, it's time to go," Emma came down and grabbed her keys and left the house.  
"She's just ready to go," I mumbled, grabbed my bag, and followed my sister to her car. "You got something important?" I asked as I got into her car.  
"Maybe..." she started the car up and backed out of the driveway.  
"Joel?" I guessed.  
She smiled and nodded.  
I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Of course it would be your boyfriend."  
"Yeah, yeah. You should get a boyfriend."  
I shook my head. "Guys don't really seem to like me, Em."  
"Joel's friend likes you."  
"Which one."  
"Justin."  
"Uh... No way in hell," I said, shaking my head.  
"Why not?"  
"Have you seen how he treats girls? He acts as if they're toys!" I Shook my head in disgust. "I wouldn't touch him with a pole that was as long as the earths distance from the sun!"  
Emma sighed and suddenly slammed on the brakes, making me catch myself before I hit the dash.  
"What the hell, Em!" I exclaimed, thankful that we were on one of the backroads.  
"There was this animal-like thing right in front of the car! I didn't want to hit it!"  
I tried to see below the front of the car, which didn't work. I got out of the car and looked at the front. "There's nothing here and I didn't even see anything," I said, walking back to my seat.  
"I know I saw something," she defended.  
I sighed. "Alright. Can we just get to school? I don't want to be late again."  
"Fine." She started driving again. The rest of the way to school was filled with silence.

I stood in line during gym class, waiting to be told what to do when I began to feel light-headed. I was literally swaying in place. No one noticed, of course. They never do. I closed my eyes, wishing it would go away. When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in the gym anymore.  
I was outside in front of a platform and in a crowd. Instead of my gym clothes, I was wearing a black tank top and shorts and my hair was in a braid.  
On the platform were the guy. One had spiky red hair, one was wrapped in what looked like red cloth, and the other had blond spiked hair. I recognized the blond one. He was the boy I always saw in my dreams.  
I got up on the platform and walked towards the blond boy.  
The other two guys were saying something that I couldn't hear. The boy through his head back and yelled, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"  
The air rippled and I called out, "Roxas!"

I opened my eyes and looked around. _I'm in the nurses office._  
"Will she be okay?" I heard Emma ask.  
"Yes, Emma. She will be okay. Someone caught her before she hit the ground, so she doesn't have the possibility of any injury," the nurse said.  
I sat up in the bed and put my legs over the side to get up. _Roxas. Why do I keep thinking of him? Who is he?_ I gingerly got up from the bed and walked around the small screen to see my sister and the nurse.  
"Alexsas." Emma smiled. "Are you okay?"  
I nodded. "What happened?"  
"Well," the nurse started, "you were in your gym class and passed out. One of the other kids brought you in here."  
"Oh."  
"Are you feeling better?" The nurse asked.  
I nodded again. "Can I go back to class?"  
"You should go home." Emma said.  
"You can do either."  
"I'll go to class. What hour is it now?" I asked.  
"Third," Emma and the nurse replied.  
_Wow. I slept through the entire period._ I nodded. "Emma, you should get to class."  
She sighed and left to go to her next class.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" The nurse asked.  
I nodded and smiled. "I'm comletely fine," I said, then left.  
I quickly changed out from my gym clothes then went to my third hour with an excuse note. And the rest of the day continued like normal.

"And you remember nothing?" Dad asked me after Emma told him about my fainting spell.  
"Nothing."  
"Maybe you should see a doctor or something," Emma said.  
"I'm _fine_, Em. There's nothing wrong with me," I grumbled. "It's just probably that I didn't get enough sleep."  
"Maybe. But I'm gonna set up an appointment for you anyways," Dad said.  
"Wha! Dad, I'm fine!"  
"Don't argue, Alessa."  
I glared at him then went to my room, slamming my door. _I'm perfectly fine! I think... What is going on with me? And who the hell is Roxas?_  
I flopped down onto my bed and looked at the picture on my bedside table. Emma, dad, mom, and I were at Disney Land and grinning in the camera. Mom had died a few years after the photo was taken which had been seven years ago when I was seven. She died when I was eleven. I sighed. "I miss you, mom," I muttered, hugging one of my pillows to my chest. I closed my eyes and drifted into the land of my dreams.

_The darkness cloaked my presence as I exited the dark corridor. I looked around myself. It was my first solo mission for the organization as number XV. I sighed. _I got stuck with recon for my first solo mission... _I thought. _I'd rather be on a mission with another member._  
"Alexsas," a voice from behind me whispered.  
I turned around and was hit with a sudden and violent wave of vertigo. My knees gave out and I was falling to the ground.  
Thing is, my body never hit the ground._

"Alexsas!" Dad called, jolting me awake.  
"What!" I yelled, angry that he interupted my sleep.  
"It's time for dinner!"  
I sighed. "I'm coming." I put my pillow down and stood up, stretching, then went down stairs. "What're we eating?"  
"Mac 'n Cheese!" Emma said happily from her spoot at the table.  
I sat down in my usual seat and dad gave me a plate. "Thank you!" I said happily before digging in.  
"And, Alexsas, I set up a doctors appointment for you tomorrow at eight," dad informed me.  
"What! I said I didn't need a doctor!"  
"It's better to be safe than sorry, sis," Emma said politely.  
"I'm completely fine. There's absolutely no need for me to go to the doctor!"  
"You don't know that!"  
"YES, I do!"  
"Alex, we're not fighting about this," dad said. "You're going and that's final."  
I seethed. "Fine!" I grabbed my plate. "I'll finish eating upstairs!" I turned and went upstairs to my room where I slammed my door.  
I sat on my bed and began slowly picking at my macaroni, suddenly not that hungry.  
"I'm fine," I muttered. "I think..."


End file.
